


神嫁（三）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: MODAOZUSHI, wangxian - Fandom, 忘羡, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	神嫁（三）

第三会

嵬族以神道而立身。  
自将神子献于神明以来，诸事灵验，数年间的经营，渐渐闻名遐迩。  
京中来讣，先以重金相邀，又盖了官家私印，乃曰，都外有诡奇灯火，众多女子见之失魂落魄，慕名而往，导致失踪者众。  
若单单求助也就罢了，信中又指定要“神子”亲往。家主与众门客踯躅再三，只得捧着信笺来与魏婴商量。

神舎内，俊秀的青年转回身，唇角微弯，仿佛带着几分笑意。  
他的坐姿十分闲散，半倚半靠，手里拿着一卷书册，乌发散散地在脑后扎成一束。衣着就更加随意了，木绵质地的深黑着，外头套了一件浅上些许的小纹，仅有袖口处绣着的一枚家纹略作点染。  
——和家主那套极为郑重的深礼大袍对比着实强烈。  
魏婴读完了信，把纸笺丢回托盘，淡声道：“不知家主何意？”  
家主惶恐，三叩九拜行了大礼，也不敢抬头看他，恭敬道：“听凭神子定夺。”  
魏婴笑嘻嘻地站了起来，抻了个懒腰，摆手示意道：“别跪了，起来说话，低头我嫌累得慌。”  
家主喏喏地跟着起来。  
魏婴便歪着头道：“外头阳光甚好，你跟我去回廊湖上逛一逛罢。”  
说着，将神文书册随手一丢，袖了手，率先走在了前头。  
家主与心腹对视一眼，各自都在目光里看到了为难，但神子以身伺神，于情于理都应当作半神来膜拜，不止要敬，还必须服从。

这世间，能解读神文只言片语的人，就有跻身一流神官的资格。以据侍奉起居的小童们汇报，婴神子不仅能畅读神文书卷，且日日仔细研究，仅观那封面可知，这几年间，书卷已换过不知多少本，这些看不尽读不完的书册，想来应该是奉神所得。从薄到厚，再从厚到薄，时至今日，即便倾尽嵬家之所能，对鬼神之道的解读怕是不及神子万分之一。  
家主等众皆对神子又敬又怕，即便是“陪伴闲逛”，也只敢错后三步，默默跟在后头。  
魏婴并不打算为难这一行人，赏了一会池子里的莲花，问道：“官家待我族何如？”  
家主躬身答曰：“愚弟在京中领国师之职，其他门生子弟，今上亦甚为照拂。”  
魏婴点点头，道：“既如此，便去一遭罢。”  
家主顿时松了一口气，如蒙大赦，连连唱喏。  
魏婴顽兴起了些，翘着腿坐上栏杆，捻起一颗小石子砸出去，道：“你们，若真打算由我自己选，就不会把信带来给我，对不对？”  
家主脑门上硬挨了一记，也不敢躲，赔笑着道：“神、神子大人……”  
魏婴笑道：“何必紧张呢？那信上的印戳虽是私印，到底也落了官家名讳。我自小受诸位供奉，才能有与神君相会的契机。既身在红尘，免不了要帮你们应付世俗事。只是各位记得多加准备，万一行程上耽搁了，奉神之日却是耽误不得。”  
家主惶恐地拜道：“理应，请神子大人放心。”

※  
行路。  
魏婴弃华车不坐，要了一匹骡，优哉游哉地跟着队伍慢慢往前挪。  
往前眺望，队伍长得看不到头，回头远看，随行的车马也看不到穷尽。  
神子出行，本就是累赘麻烦之事。  
要想随心所欲，只需一人一驴一袋子钱，但端起来装模作样，魏婴也驾轻就熟。  
自从与神君约定了月圆相会，头半年的确需沐浴更衣，潜心祈福，还要以仪式辅助。现如今大婚已过四年，两人之间的羁绊早已不同往时。即便不动用刻入魂魄的神君落印，互相沾染上的气息也足够浓厚。无论相距天涯海角，只需一闭眼，一晃神，他便能感神君之所感，念神君之所念，奉神之日不过是对外说辞罢了。  
但……与神君之间的密约，魏婴饱含私心地不愿与旁人分享。  
话虽如此，嵬家的崇高地位需繁复的仪仗来彰显，他今后又势必追随神君而踏上天梯之行，“神子”之位被捧得越高，与凡尘的牵扯也将越少，正是两厢合宜，何乐而不为。  
事有利弊，官道上早早被拥趸清理得干干净净。别说是脚夫摊贩，连鸟兽虫豸都一只不剩地撵了个干净，若不是魏婴事先打了招呼，恐怕还要香露洗地，熏烟盖天，排出更大的阵仗。  
没有热闹可以看，魏婴只好百无聊赖地看树，看天，再单腿一盘，以一个十分清奇地姿势坐在骡上打了个盹。  
天色将晚，车队早早停下准备扎营。一名双髻小童快步从队前跑过来，在骡前恭敬拜了几拜，道：“大人，有官家使者前来传讯。”  
魏婴：“何事？”  
小童：“说事态危机，又有数名贵家女子失踪，想请大人尽快赶到都内一会。”  
魏婴打了个哈欠，兴趣缺缺，道：“不去。”  
小童：“……”  
魏婴摆摆手，道：“罢了罢了。备车，我亲自去跟使者说两句罢。”  
小童如释重负，道：“多谢大人。”  
他从怀里掏出一只银铃，缓缓晃了三下，又快速晃了两下，径自回队首去了。  
随即，后头的车队里哗啦啦跳下来数名小童，皆是一模一样的打扮，红衣白裤，面上点厴，推着金碧辉煌的八骑高马车过来，依次跪了两排。领头的小童用一根长长的石玉杆子挑起二层纱障，唱道：“恭迎登仙。”  
魏婴足尖一踩骡背，轻飘飘腾空而起，不沾一点地面，飘飘然飘进了上层。若不是纱障摆荡的幅度大了不少，怕是根本无法感觉到他已经上了车。  
另一个童子捧上灯烛，照例不敢直接触碰他，只将灯盏搁在入口附近，便退了下去。  
魏婴将灯盏往身边一摆，随意披上外袍，有了灯火，外面便能透过纱障，朦朦胧胧地看到他的身影了。

不片刻，使者来至，便仰望便是这样一幕场景：  
冉冉的熏香，昏黄的车格，模糊的身影，纱障晃动间，隐约可见半片罗织着精致绘纹的袖角。  
使者道：“神子阁下，官家已久候数日，那诡奇灯火又添新恶，若再延误下去，官家便要不得不考虑另请高明了。”  
果然来者不善。  
魏婴学着神君的样子，淡笑一声，一言不发，慢条斯理地端起茶盏，品琢片刻，把使者晾了好一会，才道：“喔。请自便。”  
使者受命而来，根本没预料到会得如此漫不经心的回复，唬得过了头，万一神子真撒手不管，官家必定要问他的责任。他擦了擦额上冷汗，放缓了语气道：“官家并无指责之意，只是……神子阁下，您下岐山已逾十日，不知……咳，不知何时可抵京啊？”  
魏婴喝完了茶，把空茶盏当陀螺溜着玩，神君的姿态和语气被他模仿的惟妙惟肖，不快不缓，不见起伏地问：“……诡奇灯火，在何处？”  
效果拔群。  
魏婴美滋滋地回味一番，自觉满意。同时欢喜又思念，临近约会之日，便不经意间不自觉地走神。神君那一言一行，一举一动，都镌入一般骨髓清晰。  
使者不敢再作妖，老实答道：“都外正东三十里，国栖冢。”  
魏婴：“嗯。”  
他轻轻叩了一下棂框，杢木发出沉闷的脆响。  
便有童子上前来搀起使者，轻言细语地道：“使者大人，神子已知晓详情，今日就先到此为止罢。”  
使者：“不不，稍等，我还未见到……”  
他奋力抻长了脖子，似乎是想一窥神子的真容。可惜一来车马甚高，二来，搀着他的童子是魏婴的贴身近侍，态度虽缓和恭敬，力气却大得惊人，将人米袋似地往肩膀上一扛，眨眼间就走远了。

待人走得看不见了，魏婴才挑起纱障跳出来，吩咐道：“改道，直去国栖冢。”  
这主君要借“诡奇灯火”之由来催促面会，与其正面拒绝，倒不如直接去除了那祟，掐灭源头。  
魏婴从骡背上的褡裢中拿出一只半青不红的小苹果，自己先啃了一口，剩下塞给了骡。  
骡木木地嚼着，除了尾巴多甩动几下，根本没什么别的反应。正是上等的好骡子，乖巧顺服，不叫不闹，无聊至极。  
魏婴笑眯眯地等着呆骡啃完，对它道：“我又不是生了八只眼睛三四张嘴，怎么一个个的非要想办法见我一面？若是面会一百人，就能多见一次湛君，那我好歹也有个努力的动力，是不是？”  
骡喷了个响鼻。  
魏婴点点头，深以为然道：“嗯，说得有理，我亦赞同。”  
他哈哈笑着翻身骑上骡，大喝道：“不歇了，赶路！除祟去！”  
整支队伍静默了一瞬，便整齐一致地挑起了灯笼火把，整装起来，又一次开始了行进。只是这一次，速度比方才快了不少，在岔路口转向，宛如一条夜游龙，一头扎入了暗暮之中。

※  
国栖冢。  
林木繁茂，遮天蔽日，叠叠重重。  
只是，这些树木全都被灰灰白白的不明物覆盖着，那物像网，又如丝线，密密麻麻地笼住漫山遍野，仿佛万物上盖着一层灰蒙蒙的初冬新雪。  
魏婴一骑当先走在最前方，见到这副情景，先喝止了队伍，立在坡上观察了片刻，道：“诸位就在此地扎营，我去去便归。”  
小童捧着托盘过来，道：“大人，前方凶吉未卜，不若让神官们先去探探路吧？”  
俊秀的青年轻笑了起来，道：“明明我一个就能解决的事情，不必让其他人涉险了罢。”  
便有一阵清风拂过，青年已不见了踪影。

※  
这一年，魏婴的身形像抽了条似地拔起来，虽说骨架尚且单薄，可稚气褪去后，那成熟的俊朗气质更为显著了。可他照旧不爱穿任何繁琐的衣饰，和少时一样，赤着足，脚上踩着双齿木履，唯一的饰品，是脚踝上那颗定情的沙铃。  
地上堆满了厚重的腐叶和灰白色的怪丝，当木履踩上去却悄无声息，沙铃像被定住了似的，始终不曾发出半点声响。  
若贴近了细看，就会发现，青年的脚底其实并未真正踩实，是悬空的，与地面隔了十分细微的一层，也正因此，无论陡坡悬崖，还是溪流暗坑，一路走来，如履平地。  
魏婴穿林过溪，终于来到一扇圆形的大门前。那门是泥沙与怪丝，再混着不知名的黏合物制成，诸多半透明的，像锁链的链条牵连钩挂，再覆盖着一层苔藓与植物，十分隐蔽，又十分坚固。  
魏婴吹了一声口哨。  
这一路循妖气而来，源头始于这扇门，祟物的巢穴必是此处。  
他伸手一推，门纹丝不动，再用力些推，照旧不动，便咬开一丝指尖血。霎时，鲜活娇嫩的生灵气息喧宾夺主，在厚重的妖雾气息中点起了一盏刺眼的明灯。  
那门突兀地震动了起来，像饿了许久的怪兽，缓缓地，贪婪地自行洞开，像张开了一张血盆大口。  
地上、树上，洞口，无处不在的怪丝也蓦地活跃起来，盘卷着，扭曲着，摆动着，发出窸窸窣窣的碎响。  
黑得不见光的深洞之内，探出一根足有廊柱粗细的螯肢，它表面生着无数密布的纤毛，又带着黑黄间距的纹路，单单一截长足的高度，就几乎和魏婴一般高了。  
魏婴想：“果然，和我想的一样。”  
那截螯肢一顿，动作轻缓了几分，藏在暗处，隐隐约约闪动着暴戾狡猾的视线，令人毛骨悚然，是在观察猎物，又是在蓄力，伺机一击中的。  
魏婴却恍若不知，轻描淡写地说出了暗处之物的名字。  
“土蜘蛛。”

※  
魏婴翻手招出一张符纸，再轻轻甩入洞内。纸张无风自然，点亮了所有暗影。  
火光带来了滚滚黑烟，气味强烈又呛人。  
他躲在背风处，还是难免被呛了几下，待熊熊火焰变小了些，才燃起一团指尖灵火，推门而入。  
灵火的光辉柔和浅淡，被火焰灼烧后，蛛洞内潮湿的腐味淡了些，地上大大小小的八足生物蜷缩一地。有些侥幸存活的，被浮上去的烟火气熏晕，正稀稀落落地从洞壁上摔下来。  
魏婴避开这些半大不小的生灵，只挑着沾了血气的成年妖物洒出镇压符箓。越往里走，蛛形越庞大，但方才守着洞口的那只最大的，却迟迟见不到影子。

狭长的山洞左扭右绕，终于渐渐到了尽头。临近底端的通路，左右各挖出了巨大的储藏石室，悬挂着无数雪白的，几乎与人形等大的蛹。再靠近些，能看到那些蛹的表面有节奏地起伏着，仿佛活人呼吸似的。  
凭着多一事不如少一事的想法，魏婴小心翼翼地避开了不明蛹茧，一晃身，闯进了最底部的巢穴。  
高不见顶的庞大洞窟之中，满布着灰白雪亮的蛛丝，密密层层，同上到下，从左到右，是一张密结的蛛网。  
魏婴飘在半空，左躲右闪，到底没留神，碰到了一根在半空中轻轻飘荡的蛛丝。  
他已经同时抛出了手中的符，但这一次，火碰到蛛丝竟凝住了，仿佛变成了液体，缓缓沿着火线爬行，可那根蛛丝明明被点燃了，却不屈不挠地飘动，一圈圈，一点点，顺着脚踝往常缠，一寸寸地爬上了小腿，膝弯。

叮铃。  
叮铃。  
叮铃。  
是沙铃的响声。  
在寂静的洞窟之中荡起繁冗的回音。  
魏婴轻轻蹙着眉，又一次甩出了三张符纸。  
纸张凑成品字阵型，像剑锋似地斩向蛛丝。  
那根蛛丝应声而断，跌入下方层层叠叠的蛛网。但下一瞬，铺天盖地的蛛丝开始剧烈攒动，四面八方涌了过来，缠住青年的手足四肢，推搡着，簇拥着，直到将他黏在了那张大网的中央。  
魏婴被卷得喘不过气，趁着间隙再次甩出了足足七张符印。  
只听远处铮地一声巨响。  
不及拼成了符纸便纷纷拦腰而断，未几聚拢便尽数废去。  
沙铃仍然响个不停，节奏变得杂乱，骚动。  
叮铃。  
叮铃。  
叮铃。

极远的地方，传来细微的回应。  
嘶哒。  
嘶哒。  
嘶哒。

密织的巨网，这声音每响起一次，便会有一根灰白色的丝翘起头来，随之共振。那声音一次比一次贴得近了，更近了，也变得更加清晰，那沙铃应和似的，一唱一和，交相呼应。  
叮铃。  
嘶哒。  
嘶哒。  
叮铃。

魏婴心中一动，倏然转过视线。  
那暗藏之物，也终于在灵火下渐渐现出了真形。  
四对巨足，每一根都足有一人合抱那么粗，每一个脛节都足有半丈之高，长而密的纤毛密布其上，黑黄相间的颜色更添险恶。在那物头部，生着一对尖锐的螯肢，两旁又生着短而柔软的须肢，好几对眼睛，靠中间的一对大如铜镜，靠外的几对则要小一些，围绕着最大的主眼。  
如此庞大的邪物，常人看到，即便不会吓得魂飞魄散，也少不了悚然生畏，颤栗恐惧。  
可魏婴明明浑身被蛛丝锢得无法动弹，只能眼睁睁看着那蛛步步逼近，长毛跗节渐渐近在咫尺，近到险恶的纤毛几乎已经刺入了皮肉，却忍俊不禁地，笑出了声。  
那蛛倏然止步，俯低头部，鲜红色的复眼锁定了他，用不知是纺器还是肢节的部分，发出有节奏的轻响。  
空荡荡的蛛穴之内，这诡异的轻响，着实悚然至极。  
魏婴大笑了起来，若不是被绑紧了，怕是要捧腹大笑，扬天大笑，以至于整张网都在他的笑声之下微微颤动了起来。  
等他终于笑够了，眼角泛红，还挂起了笑出来的泪珠，他散漫凌乱地喘息着道：“……太惊讶了，太惊喜了。我本来是打算认真配合一下的，但是……哈哈哈哈，土蜘蛛，为什么会是土蜘蛛……哈哈哈哈哈哈这副躯壳用如此雅正的步履行路，我真的忍不住哈哈哈哈……”  
庞大的蛛体顿住，螯肢磕碰，发出类似叹息的声音。  
随即，久盼的声音不经过妖物的喉口，便直接传入了魏婴的脑中。  
神君道：【魏婴。】  
当这抹再熟悉不过的声音叫出了正确的名姓，束缚着青年双臂的蛛丝也自行松开了。  
魏婴倾身一抱，搂了上去。说是搂，蛛体与人到底相差迥异，即便完全展开四肢，也只能勉强搂住螯钳与须肢，生在蛛腿上的纤毛硬如皮刷，即便隔着布料，也刺得人皮肉发痒。  
但青年不以为意，把巨大的蛛体搂紧了，脸颊贴上去蹭了蹭，亲昵道：“哥哥，我好想你。”  
土蜘蛛往后退开半步，不让他碰上尖锐的螯钳，又答道：  
【我亦同样。】  
小别重逢，魏婴欢喜雀跃，抱住那蛛的巨足不撒手，道：“约定之日还差两天，我拖延着时间行路，想着先见过哥哥，才来斗这只大玩意儿，以免得误了时辰。若早知晓你在此等着，我早早就来了，何必在路上蹉跎？”  
神君答：【并未多等。】  
魏婴笑着道：“那再好不过。”  
神君不妄言，既然说过不曾久等，那大约也刚抵达不久。  
他揣度多年，早已很有心得，又道：“那就是……循着我的气息来，特地与我一会的喽？”  
神君：【是。】  
魏婴笑弯了眼睛，道：“婴荣幸之至。也又欠了神君一个人情。”  
神君：【举手之劳，况且……】  
话说了一半，停顿下来，那蛛体晃了晃头，本是可怖的样貌，在魏婴的眼中竟处处可爱至极。  
青年踮起脚，亲了一下斗大的复眼，也不追根究底，却道：“神君附身前来，这样貌着实威武得很。机会难得，不如陪我继续将刚才的剧本演完？”  
神君静默。  
魏婴托腮，凝神回味了一番，评价道：“本来气氛不错，你凶凶地走过来，但是我的反应不够好，不够生动，太镇定了。”  
神君：【那该如何？】  
魏婴：“你用蛛丝把我捆起来的时候，我应该大声呼救，不让你绑，反抗，还要吓得哭出来。”  
神君：【……我从未强迫你。】  
魏婴：“唉……不是要你强迫我，我很愿意的，特别愿意！只是表面抵抗一下，意思意思，然后你来撕我的衣服。我一边哭，一边说不要，但你不要停下，一直把我的衣服都撕碎了，再强奸我。”  
半晌，神君才答：【听起来很难。】  
魏婴：“难吗？”  
神君：【嗯。】  
魏婴：“步骤很简单哒，捆起来，撕衣服，用你能想到的任何方式玩我，不管我说什么都别停。”  
神君：【……】  
魏婴被自己说的内容勾起了兴致，干脆双腿一夹，盘上了蛛腿，道：“试试嘛！你从来不拒绝我什么的。”  
果然，神君点了点头，道：【好。】  
随着话音落定，那松开的蛛丝又一次活动起来，有一些扭成几股手腕粗的大绳，横拦一道缠住魏婴的腰，又绕腿绕手臂，捆着四肢往那面铺天盖地的大蛛网上黏。  
灰白色的蛛丝带着凉意，捆扎整齐，也便不像刚才那么勒。  
魏婴配合着举起手，让那蛛丝把双手一圈圈捆牢，忽道：“我听闻……土蜘蛛擅织网，也喜欢将猎物倒吊着囤起来慢慢吃，那是不是还能……能倒吊起来干？”  
神君静了一瞬，道：【试试。】  
魏婴哈哈地笑了，不止因为神君照搬他的回答，也因为除了绑手绑脚的蛛丝之外，另有几股细软些的，升起来，左摇右摆地勾他的衣领，挠得他皮肉发痒。他躲不开，只好软着声音哄道：“咱们先记账，一样一样来，但你能不能别一直挠我痒痒？”  
青年的腿微微分开，便有一根小指粗细的蛛丝卷过来，顺着赤裸的脚踝一路向上攀，和方才的轨迹几乎一般无二。同时，沙铃也颤响起来，铃起时，蛛丝便盘庚收紧，铃落时，便放松静止。

 

叮铃，卷上了膝头。  
叮铃，攀紧了腿根。  
叮铃，两股交叉凝成结，将双腿稳稳固定。  
魏婴兴致勃勃地欣赏被摆出的尊荣，双膝被左右扯开，挂在几乎齐腰高度的蛛网交结处。他本就衣着简单，这么一扯，光裸的双腿自然便遮不住了，完全地展露了出来。深黑的布料堆叠，反而更严密地遮盖住了要紧处，仅有些许与黑外袍不同色的纯白若隐若现。这着实是十分春宫的姿态，他心道，九层之台，起于累土，幸而基本功并未荒废，否则这姿势可有罪受了。  
“……嘶——！！！”  
微凉的触感又多了一簇，从脚趾起，在指缝间穿行，魏婴的注意力全放在腿上，没留神，被挠了一下脚心。这让他忍不住倒抽了一口气。  
奇也怪也，怎么……好像……  
什么地方不一样？  
他稍有些不解，但随即注意力又被蛛丝掠取了。  
诸如前文所说，蛛丝数千根扭成一股，构成粗细不同的各式绳状物，比蛇柔软，却又比布帛有硬度，能光滑如丝缎，也能因分股带上纹路。他的角度，看不到那蛛丝化成两柄软刷，只能感受到当沙铃声起，那软刷扫过脚心的搔痒。魏婴常年在梦境之中奉神，这具身体从没有任何人触碰过，自然也就无从得知何处敏感。蛛丝带来的痒意，如海浪，如水波，一拧一绕之间，袭击着未尝人事的身躯。  
青年下意识想躲，可腰、膝关节都被紧紧箍住了，躲闪腾挪都有限得很，不管他怎么拧身，当沙铃一起，蛛丝毛刷依旧轻柔却又细密地扫便整个脚心。他止不住笑了起来，越笑越用力，浑身都因此而绷紧了，如此反复了十几回合，那沙铃一旦停歇，四肢也跟着下意识松懈，可一旦沙铃开始响起头一个音节，变回不由自主地一颤，再绷回去。  
待一轮停歇，魏婴已浮起一层细汗，周身微微浮起浅红，气息也略微散乱。他虽还不明白神君意欲何为，可却不得不侥幸还能有片刻的休憩。这时，又有新的蛛丝绳加入进来，宛如触须似的，顺着衣领蜿蜒往里钻，贴着锁骨缓缓滑行，两根分头，钻在衣领里左绕右缠，不片刻便将那轻薄的布料扯得各自零散。接着，侧腰，腋下，内股，各个可能引来麻痒的部位都被蛛丝罩住了。布料之下，蛛丝的顶端根根散开，也同样化成小刷扫弄起来。很轻，意味着更痒。这让魏婴又一次开始在蛛丝的逗弄下拧绕辗转。而当第二轮沙铃再起，定在各处的蛛丝细刷竟一齐动作起来，这是他从未体会过的瘙痒感觉，青年止不住呵呵大笑，可当痒感超越了承受度，就又带得一起涕泪横流。片刻的功夫，浅麦色的皮肉已被浅红与细汗晕满，在灰白丝绳的纠缠下的颠弄婉转。  
冷白的灵火之光，映出铺天盖地的蛛网，年轻的神子，被无机质的绳拉扯出十分羞耻的形状，纯黑的布料遮掩不住大片轻暖的肌理，欢喜的笑声与纠结的神情，一半是极端的快意，一半则是悖逆的欢欣，是极乐，也是酷刑。  
魏婴涕泪俱下，同时急促地喘息着，透过模糊婆娑的视线，依稀捕捉到附在丑陋蛛形躯壳上的那抹真形。  
白衣宽袍，举世无双。  
含光赦命司律主尊仙，含光神君，蓝湛。  
他想伸手去触碰，可双手都被锢着，而当铃声再起，那无法承受，又躲闪不得的酥、麻、痒、热，让呼吸骤止，让视野模糊，眼前闪烁片片白光，笑声早已变了调，嗓子劈了，沙了，可他顾不得了，唯一的念头是，躲开，让我躲开。  
明明没有半点疼痛，却堪比煎熬的酷刑，当沙铃声终于渐停渐止，魏婴哆哆嗦嗦，抖抖擞擞，气都喘不匀了，红着眼睛道：“这……这、这好厉害……”  
嗓子哑得很，仿佛带上金属摩擦的质感。土蜘蛛又靠近了些，斟酌着力度，用蛛腿轻轻蹭去青年额上的汗。  
神君：【可还好？】  
魏婴砸磨砸磨，没解开的布料黏在身上，远不如软毛蛛丝的触感舒服，若再来两三回麻痒地狱，怕不是要连小命都要交代在这儿了。可这搔痒也并非全然无功，现在虽安静下来，皮肉却都还沉浸在那剧烈的滋味之中，手指尖，毛孔，哪怕头发丝都在叫嚣着热与痒，恨不得再被什么东西碰一碰，什么都行。更奇诡的是，明明忍不得，又怕的要命，可无论是胯间的二两肉，还是奉神的后窍，都热得不像样，颤抖着吐起了水，被布料的磨蹭激得又涨又疼。  
他心中纠结，轻轻咬了一下下唇，坦诚道：“……不甚好，可又好得很，不如，再让我细细……体会一次？”  
话音未落，沙铃骤然震颤，急促地连响，各处的小刷也沸腾攒动了起来，着物之上，被蛛丝翻搅除下浮起淫糜的凸痕，可魏婴看不到，无暇顾及，平滑的肌理之上，被无数细丝搔刮过，梳弄着，细腻地不放过每一寸皮肉，激昂的痒意让他在松垮和绷紧之间切换，腾挪，挣扎，变了调的嘶鸣，无可奈何地后仰和甩拧，松垮地扎在脑后的发绳松了，一缕缕乌黑的发丝滑落，很汗珠一起，跟随肉体的婉转而簸弄凌乱。渐渐的，沙铃的节奏缓和下来，没有停下，蛛丝细刷的力度也小了，慢了，转为若有似无的撩拨。濒临崩盘的感官，在这转弱的戏弄之下，迟迟无法回归冷静，正如小火慢炖，烹制与等待之后，才会炖出最为鲜美的滋味一般。  
魏婴剧烈地喘息着，在婆娑朦胧间，凑近了土蜘蛛，在那布满了刚毛的螯肢上蹭了蹭，道：“是不是还有别的……”  
神君轻叹着，用节肢上的小勾拨开青年微乱的碎发，道：【嗯。】  
随着这一声回应，两柄新冒头的小刷便抵上了要命的位置。黑衣早被扯得大敞，细汗也在平坦的胸口凝成了小珠，但这都远不及那一对秀巧的小奶尖惹人注目，那小奶尖湿濡濡地各自立着，早在方才的逗弄之下自行涨硬了，虽不过豆大的一点，却红嫩嫩地，讨巧又可怜。  
那一对小刷凑近了这对小珠，却不着急碰上去，在只差毫厘处顿住。  
这一次，魏婴才总算看到了作弄他的玩意，那是不知道几千跟细软的蛛丝汇成一股，像剪短了的璎珞穗子似的。当他看清了，顿时觉得浑身更痒了，时隐时现的沙铃声中，小刷迟迟不落下，悬着，吊着他的焦灼，让他心跳加快，又止不住吞咽。  
叮铃。  
沙铃骤然一重，那一对小刷扑头撞上，无数细丝完全包裹住了奶尖，无论是从未被窥探过的奶缝，还是细碎的褶皱，全都被覆盖了进去，推搡着，勾勾画画，乳顶，侧壁，连乳晕都被彻底扫刷了一回合。同样的，当沙铃声停止，小刷也同时离开了，把那对被激得更涨更红的小乳头留下，兀自空虚寂寞。  
魏婴焦灼地叹了一声，带着可惜与不甘心。不等他叹完，沙铃又重重地响了起来，小刷再次袭来，却是汇聚成一股，一头撞上侧面，把乳粒碾得变了形，再迅速地左右拨楞数个回合，这免不了又勾来一阵难耐的喘息，可铃声歇下，便又一次停了。  
魏婴急得想哭。这不上不下，过分的撩拨，已经让他的精神濒临临界点，可神君明明什么都还没做，他也还什么都没被做，不该如此，不应如此啊。  
他想不明白，土蜘蛛却踩着网，缓缓挪动到了他的侧面，巨大的蛛腹上有着繁复的花纹，左右各生着平行的长囊。长爪在大网上踩踏引起了波动，也引来了被缚在网上的人的震荡，也就不再一味被动地让蛛丝单方面逗弄，而是转变成主动地迎、主动地撞到小刷之上去，这么一来，即便沙铃不响，痒感也又一次蔓延了起来。  
青年咬牙切齿地荡着腰，好让奶尖更频繁地撞上那刷头，无论是软是硬，带来的都是失魂荡魄的痛快，他口舌微微张开，牙齿却咬紧了，急促地喘着，发出黏腻的吟哦，半闭着的眼尾挂着晶莹，泛着遮不住的春情。  
附身于土蜘蛛的神君并不制止，伸出第二对长长的节足，控制着力度，扣住了魏婴的腰腹，又将腹部平行的长囊卡在青年的两侧，待完全对准了，才操控着蛛丝刷挪开，道：  
【魏婴。】  
青年被腹部遮挡，看不到土蜘蛛的眼睛，便仰起头，沙哑地道：“……怎么了，怎么忽然停了？”  
【有一事，请你相助。】  
“哥哥有事直说就好，能帮上哥哥的忙，婴心中欢喜，莫不敢辞。”  
【此蛛体内，有我一点真灵，需藉由你来取回。】  
“真灵？”  
魏婴瞪大眼睛，手也猛然攥成了拳。  
是“那个人”……他的前世种下的因。自打从天梯滚落，他本该魂飞魄散，是神君扛着怒雷，将魂元一点点拼回来，在送他轮回转世，也因此，神君才会被怒雷劈散了真元，散落各处。既是他的因，他的业，理应由他来还这个果。  
他默然冷静了下来，道：“湛哥哥需要我做什么，请尽管说，婴尽力而为……不，竭尽全力，也必定帮哥哥取回。”  
【不难。只是……或对你现世之肉身有所伤损。】  
魏婴：“或许有所伤损？湛哥哥当年真灵破碎，不比皮肉伤更难捱么？尽管来，总不能让我把这具鬼物都吃下去罢？”  
【……是。】  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈我就知道不可能……嗯？吃……吃了？”  
【真灵已散入妖身各处，需蕴化反璞，尽数注入你体内，方可还归与我。】  
魏婴听得悚然，结结巴巴道：“那、那……那怕不是要涨破？”可他转念又一想，这妖身既然是真灵碎片，那不也等同于神君现世中的一具化身。而神君将他视若珍宝，又怎么会舍得他肠穿肚破呢？想通了关节，他胆子又壮大起来，道，“也无妨，有湛哥哥在，必定用神力护持我，来吧。”  
这么说着，他也不嫌弃土蜘蛛的丑陋尊荣，张口就去咬蛛体腹部的纤毛。土蜘蛛立刻支起身体，让他咬了个空。  
神君道：【不是这么吃。】  
魏婴奇道：“不这么吃要如何吃？……嗯？”他猛然回神，浑身都变得滚烫，道，“是、是……是……”  
不等他把话问完，蛛丝又层层峦峦地绕了过来，脚心，内股，腰腹，乳尖，又有一股盘盘蜷蜷地绕上了胯间之物。在沙铃的引领之下，又绞又裹，捋来抚过。  
刚刚被压抑下去的燥热腾然回温，青年不及有所回应，便被土蜘蛛自下而上翻了过去，变成头朝下，双腿向天的倒挂姿势。这么一来，蛛腹的变化看的更清楚，而从下往上，视野竟比刚才更清晰了，无论是翘立的阳物，还是后面湿淋淋的软穴，全都尽收眼中。魏婴挺身向前凑了些，好更舒坦地欣赏神君如何摆置自己，蛛网便心领神会似的，自动在后颈堆出一团“枕头”来。他舒服地叹了一口气，正看见自土蜘蛛腹部两侧的长囊伸了出来，形状似串成的珠串，珠串下小上大，最小的一粒不过豆粒大小，可最大的则至少有腕粗，两串小珠汇聚在一起，一点点逼近了青年的下股。  
蛛丝软刷仍在执拗地扫刷过皮肉，要命的麻痒接连持续，魏婴深深吸了一口气，勉强清醒些许，配合地将腿分得更开。小珠串先触碰到的，是兀自翘首而立的阳物。那物的柱身被一缕蛛丝绳缠着，绳头也化为软刷，蕈首被上上下下地细致描摹着，可怜兮兮地张开一丝小缝，娇俏地向外溢着一丝一缕的涎。而小珠串四下寻摸勾锁，猛地抵在柱上，把那物推得歪向一侧。魏婴震了一下，呼吸错了半拍，不及细究，小珠串又换了个方向戳过来，正中蕈头与柱身间的小沟壑，但这一次，珠串没再退后，而是把那物压在下腹，撑住了，沿着形状往下挪。这锐如电流的快意，果然引发了一连串的震颤，无关于蛛丝刷那种温和连绵的烘炙，而是像在热油之中撒入几点冷水，又如剑锋迅速擦过地面溅起的火花。  
青年浑身猛地一弹，后仰成了弧形，竭力倒抽一口长息，在珠串掠过底部与双球交接之处时，终于抵达了一个小小的潮头。那器物抖索着，试图倾吐首次的精华，又逢蛛丝刷迎头而上，细密的蛛丝迎着欲出的浊液，逆流而上，钻进秘孔，左撞右突。一出一进，密布的蛛丝成了阻碍，让一鼓作气的奔涌化为涓涓细流，这无疑将射精时长延长了数倍，也无疑将尚算平和的潮涌翻搅成了惊天荡地的巨浪。魏婴无可自抑地痉挛起来，同时腰身也不受控制地震荡，足尖抓紧又放松，带动着足踝上的沙铃响声阵阵，散乱的铃音，引动了所有小刷狂乱的回应，痒，热，无处喷薄的关窍，没有尽头的巅峦，极尽的快乐越过警戒线，化为无止无休的憋闷，眼泪与涎水顺着脸畔、下颌，向下蜿蜒，青年在无机质的蛛丝网中扭曲而颤动，生机勃勃，又妖冶潋滟。  
初尝人事的躯体着实经受不住如此澎湃的袭击，眼前不断闪烁的白光尽头，是黑到看不见底的常闇，意识似乎陷入了悠远之前的碎片，却又仅仅是短暂地须臾间。  
他看到，一黑一白，两人并肩而站，黑衣人吹起了红穗子的鬼笛，忽而，视角转换，他从黑衣人的视野里，捕捉到了那双清浅的眸，白衣的神君唇角微微翘起，露出一抹浅笑，很快，也很浅，若不是黑衣人一直细细观察着神君的神情，那么，这抹笑意，必定要错过了的。  
魏婴说——或者说，是黑衣人开口说道：“蓝湛，你笑起来太好看了！”  
画面定格，消散，青年在土蜘蛛复眼的注视下醒来，一时不知身在何处，却露出了和黑衣人几乎一般无二的笑容，道：“蓝湛……好看。”  
土蜘蛛骤然顿住，螯枝快速开合，口器之中垂下浅绿色的黏稠汁液，在那闪着蜜光的浅麦肌理上染出片片污浊。  
随着神君犹疑地说着【魏……无……？】，巨大蛛体猛地扑近了青年。  
它本就是只庞然大物，伸出的珠串也早在那隐秘入口处反复徘徊。这蓦然地一扑，珠串便随之向深处一捣，一下子冲到了极深的位置。好在那珠串与长满细毛的足节不同，不仅光滑，还布满了黏稠物，且在秘花之内，也早因绵延的潮涌向外渗着丰润的雨泽。因此，即便如此莽撞地冲伐进去，也只不过让魏婴腹内猛地一撑，涨得发慌罢了。  
饶是如此，也仍是不好受。这巨力的顶撞，撞得魏婴眼冒金星，耳边轰隆作响，冷汗顺着鬓角蜿蜒下行，在一声仓促的呻吟之后，一口咬住了巨蛛的螯肢——那是一对离口器最近的短触肢，约略可等同于唇瓣、或者唇角。那不断涌出的暗绿汁液坠落于脸颊与唇角，伴衬着那泛着红霞的神色，官能至极，也淫糜至极。但青年恍然不觉，恍惚之中饮入不少的汁水，味腥却甜，腻得发慌，又堵嗓子。  
他不得不松开口试图把液体呕出，可呕了半天，除了涎水眼泪，竟什么也吐不出。他道：“哥哥……这是什么，是毒吗？”  
神君：【是纳采猎物的诱引蜜香，不要多饮。】  
魏婴一听，刚稍稍安下心，喉咙中却立时泛起了一样感，火烧火燎一般的，像疼又不太疼，更像是燥，说不出是什么滋味，总之不太舒坦。他清了清嗓子，舌尖在口腔内磨蹭，引来一阵荡魄的颤栗感，未及消停，又麻扎扎地痒了一片，从口腔至喉口，以至于咽喉深处都充斥着酥麻。  
这可太要命了，腋下、脚心、奶尖的蛛丝小刷还在不屈不挠地挑拨着，捱了这么久，又出了一次阳，按理说也该习惯了皮肉之上的搔痒，事实却并非如此，痒感并不像欲火那般推着潮涌终结而消退，而是层次渐进，一层叠一层，越来越强烈，越来越高涨。当他以为上一刻已经是刀山火海，刀烹火炙了，可到下一瞬，竟能还能陷入更深的焦灼地狱。力气在剧烈挣扎之中迅速流失，变得疲软虚弱，越发徒劳无功。现下四肢被蛛丝牢牢地捆着，一对珠串楔进后穴，根本无从逃脱，濒临忍无可忍的极限，谁知，又因饮下那稠汁，连体内也像体表一样搔痒了起来，内外交加，只恨不得浑身上下，都能被什么坚硬粗糙之物蹭一蹭，磨一磨，好缓解那把人逼疯的麻痒。  
魏婴毫无办法，泪眼婆娑地乞请着眼前这只庞大的妖物，同时，更加炽热地收紧了包裹，肉壁反复缠绞着腹内的珠串，一波又一波，又试图将其向内吃下更多。  
成对的珠串回应一般，开始细密地震荡，同时也开始缓入缓出，凸起的珠子将肉壁一点点地雕琢揣摩，细腻地旋转。仿佛开垦似的，将每一寸的嫩肉都细细碾过，捣腾一遍。本已经充盈的花汁，在珠子的琢磨之下被推挤出来，顺着珠子的间歇向外涌着，将后来跟上的珠串沾得透湿。  
透明的两串珠，撑开了水濡俏嫩的穴口，缝隙出，能窥伺到内里软嫩的娇肉，可同时又毫无怜惜地将穴儿推得更开，揉得更红，更是一粒又一颗地向深处拥挤。  
魏婴渐渐又一次被痒意折磨到神思不属，浑噩之中，无法兼顾首尾，肉穴的翕张时有时无，可肉壁却自发主动地讨好逢迎，像吃下肉刃一般一圈圈地缠裹起来。可珠串本身质软，一绞紧，珠子互相推搡，形状就会有所变换，那销魂处明明被珠子抵上了，收紧时却反而什么也碰不到了，几十回合之后，体外与体内，三层交击的焦灼感终于达到了顶峰。青年提泪横流又咬牙切齿，往日的伶牙俐齿，因为极度的麻痒而派不上用场，连整句也说不囫囵。成长之后，与年少时雌雄莫辨的嗓音大为不同，略低沉的嗓音中带着金属质地的沙哑，反倒更添了噬魂夺魄的情色质感。他哭得支离破碎，断断续续，又不得不夹混了喘息与笑声，求道：“……给、哈……给我……哈啊……快给我、蓝湛……”  
神君总是予取予求的，当他说出这句话的同时，舂入穴内的珠串立刻凶猛地攒动起来，一下子将蛛网顶得变了形，青年被网拖曳着向后仰，被肢节一勾，又强行拽了回来，死死钉在原处。随即珠串倏然外撤，一粒粒，一颗颗，连番数次地碾过要命的销魂点。这强行袭来的欲涌，终于头一次在和麻痒的较量中稍占上风，魏婴在颤抖之下几个剧烈的颠弄，双眼蓦地瞪大。但远在他有所回应之前，更凶狠地肆虐降临了。  
由小及大的珠串仿佛活了起来似的，弓起身，支起头，一股脑闯进极深的地方，撺弄一番再一股脑拔出，最大的珠子至少三指宽窄，又是两股同时出入，几乎将穴口的褶皱都要撑平了，那侵入体内的酥软销魂，顺着脊柱荡满全身，痒，是极近地狱的痒，痒到每一个毛孔都在叫嚣，热意蒸得荼白靡靡，可同时又是无法言会的爽，到骨缝，甚至发丝，完全彻底被开发的舒畅。嫩穴被折辱得越凄惨，淫水便吐得更凶，而冲撞愈演愈烈，穴肉也随着唱起了荒淫的浪曲。咕吱，噗嗤，一次又一次的攻掠，连带拍打着胯部啪啪作响，混着湿泞的水声，淋淋落落，绵延不绝。毫无赘肉的窄腰被一双蛛足扣牢，平坦的下腹竟被冲撞的微微隆起。  
一番伐戮，无止无休，肉壁疯狂地蠕动着，舔舐着，讨好着肆虐的器物，痒与欲的夹隙间，青年苟延残喘，咬着破碎音调的同时，贪念地挺着胸，又摆胯去迎得更深。那珠串肆虐之后，陡然轻缓下来，由同进同出换为一出一进。这单根比双股更适合深入，被扩开的湿穴竟能一口气尽数吃到最大的一粒，蜿蜒自动的串子，顶端的几小颗，便趁着挤进最深处的机会，绕过肠肉曲折处，够到了史无前例的深地。那处本不会遭到自外而入的触碰，甫地遭袭，便掀起了地裂天崩般的震撼。  
魏婴只来得及叫出一声“好深……”，所有的气息便凝在了喉咙，穴肉疯了一般死死衔住了珠串，兀自抖个不停，不止穴肉抖，连带内股，腿根，到四肢百骸都开始无可抑制地痉挛。那豆粒大小的小珠，点进无人探索的位置，直抵所有快意最初的源点，引发了史无前例的剧烈爆炸。疾风细雨的颤抖，接连急剧的痉挛与弹动，第二轮的潮涌不期而至，比刚才更汹涌，更争先恐后，可拥塞着尿口的蛛丝根本没有退出去，将出口守得仅余些许细缝。浊液再次被堵成轻缓的涓流，前浪未出，后浪又至，只好在精孔之内倒灌回环，精液反复冲刷着快意，青年汗流浃背，在灰冷无色的蛛丝，在灰黑污浊的妖物之下，泛着冶艳的赤红。  
潮涌尚未节制，珠串却并未等着，豆粒珠点了几下，把人推到巅峦的同时，以迅雷不及掩耳之势猛然抽出，数十粒珠子毫无凝滞地碾压过销魂点，荡起一波新的小潮之后余给穴肉一腔虚落。肉穴虚虚嘬砸两下，另一串又迎头窜入，那透明的珠子，完全无阻碍地撑开了穴壁，褶皱一波一波涌动着，透过珠串竟清晰可见，而这一串同样也探入了那么深的地步，趁着小潮未散的势头，豆粒珠狠狠撞在了同样的位置。魏婴像濒死的鱼儿似的一震，用尽全身力气弹腰，可事实上，他只挪动了极小的距离，便被蛛爪弹压回去。这过于些微的挣扎，反倒更像是迎合与索求，于是那豆粒珠抵在那一处，轻微，却又不容拒绝的震荡了起来。  
“唔啊——！！！”  
青年睚眦俱裂，嗓音完全变了调，脑海烧成一片茫然空白，双手收紧又松开，是无从逃脱的巅峦，又是无可穷尽的淫狱，阳精奔涌着，在狭窄的甬道中反复激荡，穴肉也同时痉挛不休，激昂的、超越了极限的快意在躯体中周而复始，巡行跌宕。当攀至足够的高峰，闯入深处的珠串倏然一抖，腕粗的珠串内凝出了雾气般的原型物质，那物一眨眼间便凝聚成圆润的形态，穿过一节一节的珠串，被“放入”那个极其深的位置。  
魏婴一时不查，俯在他身上的“土蜘蛛”的身躯，随着那枚“卵”的进入而变小了些，也不再那么凝实真切。等那跌宕的精水终于艰难困苦地完成了奔波，射无可射了，他肚子里早已被装了近十枚卵形之物，再定睛一瞧，小山似的土蜘蛛已不足他半身高，仅有那两根“珠串”还维持这原本的大小，牢牢杵在穴中。  
缠在他手腕脚踝的蛛丝不知何时已经悄然松开，他立刻手脚并用，仅仅抱住了缩水后的土蜘蛛，蛛身上的纤毛，刺刺地扎疼了皮肉，如久旱甘霖一般，正可以解脱被蛛丝刷刮磨而无可抑制的痒。他着迷地磨蹭着，把还在肆虐的蛛丝刷挤开，挺胸过去，让比蛛丝硬质许多的纤毛一次又一次刷过痒得发疯的奶尖，可又不仅仅是乳头，还有腋下，侧腹，再不断地向上挺着腰腹，把好不容易颓下来的性器也一并在上面磨蹭，除此之外，还有脚心，那是被折磨得最久的位置，痒，让那里要人命地发烫，又因被更刚硬的纤毛的刮擦，而变得更热更烫。可魏婴什么也顾不得了，只要能缓解已折磨了他那么久的痒意，哪怕是疼，哪怕是痛，都无妨。  
沙铃又一次响彻洞窟，主动逢迎的奶尖，在纤毛的揣摩下发红发亮，可当叮铃声再起，蛛丝刷竟又活跃起来，掉头反扑，魏婴不得不用尽残余的力气抱紧了蛛身，藉着纤毛与皮肉的密合，来躲避来自于蛛丝刷的麻痒地狱，胯间，还未完全颓靡的器物，很快因纤毛的包裹和磨蹭，又一次支棱起身，秘穴，也因为这不断地挺弄和剐蹭，把那对珠串吃的更深了。  
却听神君轻轻道：【快了。】  
随即，土蜘蛛身上残生的真灵全数汇聚到了透明的珠串之内，凝聚成一颗比之前更大，更精致的椭卵，大小堪比鹅蛋，外壳之上，依稀能辨出清晰的纹路。魏婴看得真切，不由自主激灵灵打了个抖，他肚子里已经囤进了九枚，小腹也涨得好似孕期百日，这枚的体积比前面都大了些，便不由令人新生忐忑。椭卵越过一个再一个的“珠子”，抵上穴口，不如所料地被阻了一下，即便另外一根珠串从侧面拉扯，也还是卡着进不得。青年深深吸气，同时强迫自己放松，伸手过去，指尖推着椭卵轻轻一推，一声轻腻的“咕拗”之后，那卵终于入了鞘，又继续往深处滑行了。  
魏婴咕哝一声：“好涨。”咬着下唇，双眼半闭着，静待那“卵”抵达终点，可这一枚又不同于之前的九枚，潮涌过去，意识回笼，一厘米的挪动都感受得清晰。而那卵上的纹路，给水濡的穴肉带来着一阵又一阵繁复又异样的感受，进了不过小半寸，不止上下又出了一身透汗，连阳物和穴里也开始一同点点滴滴地吐起了水来。随着椭卵离销魂处渐近，滑行的速度却越发地慢下去，魏婴哆哆嗦嗦地搂紧了几乎完全虚化的蜘蛛，道：“蓝、蓝湛……要了命了，你、你给我个痛快呀……快点……要弄、就彻底弄完……这不上不下的、好闷，好难受……唔……”  
神君虽答：【尽力为之。】  
能借力的真灵（土蜘蛛本体）大部分已送进了神子腹中，要想速战速决，最好的办法就是先停下蓄足力，再一鼓作气冲到重点。在逼近销魂处仅差毫厘之处，椭卵消停下来，运送的珠串也完全顿住不动了。这一停，实在要了魏婴的小命。那欲到不到，欲止未止的快意，导火索似的一下子又引燃了积攒在周身各处的着火点，猝然地爆炸了。他一口叼住刚巧划过嘴边的蛛丝绳，四肢锁紧土蜘蛛的同时腰竭力上挺，把捣进肚子里的珠串又多吃进去些许，倒吊的猎物剧烈的觳觫着，引动整张蛛网跟着一起抖索，那卡在穴肉中的椭卵，在这蓦然加剧的哆嗦中缓缓下落了一丝。  
正中要害，要命的销魂点被最宽之处压了个正着，繁复的花纹将之完全覆盖，却又重新卡住了。热烫，奔涌，被直抵快意源头的按压送到了极端值，颠簸之中，神魂几乎荡出肉窍，飘飘忽忽直登仙鸾。穴肉一缩一缩，水湿淋漓，蜜汁喷涌似的滴答而下，身前的阳物，在纤毛的包裹下，淅淅沥沥地哭泣着，白浊浊的精水，混着清亮亮漏尿，泼洒得蜘腹一片淋漓，又有更多，顺着往下淌，沾湿了青年的胸腹，也有不少落在脸颊与发丝间。  
虫爬蚁噬一般，几重推波助澜，轻易又一次把热度搡到了极致，濒临窒息，清亮的口涎顺着唇角滑落，和淋漓的各类浊液混在一起，青年浑身如抖筛子似的抽搐着，死命绞紧了销魂荡魄的椭卵，激流般的快意间，那摇荡的珠串终于再动作起来，狠力向内一送，一口气把卵送进了曲弯囤积的位置。  
“啊——……”  
久旷不散的快意，在椭卵挤压到从未触碰的深处时，蓦然汇聚，又倏然炸散，十枚卵发出汇聚的光芒，再囤积的腔内幡然激荡，高温，高热，湮没了其他，唯有快意源头被反反复复激荡、冲刷的感官，经久不散。  
妖物的躯壳终于彻底虚化、消散，洞窟内顶天立地的蛛网失去支撑，迎风而碎，魏婴随着蛛丝的消弭自高空坠落，涨起的小腹之内，实体的真卵交相应和，不断地把他推搡至更高的巅峦，他已经吟无可吟，躲无可躲，同时也射无可射，阳物怅然地吐着空炮，后穴却泛滥似的喷着潮。脚踝沙铃阵阵，伴随着钻心的麻痒，和登峰造极的峦峰，白光、星芒，在视野中反复烁烁不止，他明明意识到需要自救，却又一次被扯入了陷落之地。  
依稀中，有一双玉白的手，穿过碎裂的蛛网，从下方托住了陷入昏迷的青年，紧紧搂着他，护着他，在洞窟完全坍塌之前，把他送到了安然无虞之处。  
雪一般的蛛丝消散了，阳光也终于穿透了密林，洒在神子安然的睡颜上，修长的手指小心翼翼地抚过脸颊，用洁白无瑕的阔袖摆，一点点擦去污浊。  
眼睑轻眨几下，亮出藏起来的一双灵动的眸，当涣散的视线聚拢，意识也逐渐清晰，魏婴不由僵住了，怔怔地注视着眼前的人。  
姣姣赫咺，玉璧无瑕。  
是神君的虚影，没有面具，没有兽化，映视在现世之中的虚影化身。  
神君轻轻摇头，一指点唇。  
【不可言。不可说。】  
魏婴连连点头，却忍不住偷眼一个劲地瞧，若视线碰巧遇上了，更是忍不住偷偷摸摸地笑起来。  
他无声地比口型道：“神君，你可真好看。”  
神君状似无奈地摇了摇头，微不可查地翘了一下嘴角，，很快，也很浅，若不是魏婴一直注意着神君的神情，那么，这抹笑意，必定要错过了的。  
——和记忆碎片的情景一模一样。


End file.
